Average Day
by Liz-Beth520
Summary: Just an average day for the team, or so they think. Kensi & Deeks go undercover for a short time, but the case takes a dangerous turn. Twisty end. T for minor language & slight violence. Densi progressing through out the story. Crime/Suspence/Romance
1. The Case

**So, I've been kinda addicted to NCIS: LA fanfics right now so I decided to right one! It's my first time doing one for NCIS: LA so wish me luck!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

**Genre: **Crime-Drama-Friendship-Hurt/Comfort -Suspense-possible Romance... maybe**  
>Rating: <strong>T for slight language and awesome ass kicking :D**  
>Language:<strong> English**  
>Main-er Characters: <strong>Kensi Blye./Marty Deeks./G. Callen/Sam Hanna  
><strong>Minor Characters: <strong>Hetty Lang/Eric Beal/Nell Jones**  
>Status: <strong>In Progress

**Average Day:****Chapter 1: Data**

"I highly doubt that," Kensi Blye said to her partner, Marty Deeks, as they walked into OSP on Monday morning.

"Kensi, I'm hurt, why don't you believe me?" He asked with those puppy dog eyes most girls would fall for. Kensi was the one exception, well, other than Hetty.

"There's no way, that you could pick up any girl, any time," she said rolling her eyes. Deeks sat at his desk and thought for a moment with his eyes closed.

"Well, Hetty's out of the question, other than her, yeah any I think I could," he smirked, eyes still shut. She walked over to him with an amused expression.

"Wow, so you could pick up... Nell?" He thought again.

"Yeah, probably, but she's not really my type, I'm more of a... kick ass kinda girl," he said. Kensi sat on his desk.

"So, any girl," she questioned. His eyes opened and he looked at his partner, who was less than six inches away.

"Yup, any girl, any time," he clarified with a smirk plastered over his face.

"Me?" Kensi asked. He didn't even close his eye to think this time.

"Well, yes, of course, but why would I want to hit on _you_?" He spoke before thinking. She bit her lip and got off his desk. "Kens, I—"

"Just, shut it," she said and she turned on her computer. She wouldn't look at him, not even when Callen walked in, took one at Kensi and said,

"Deeks, what'd you do?" Deeks opened his mouth to speak, ready to give him an explanation, but Kensi beat him to it.

"It wasn't Deeks' fault, I had a bad date last night, that's all," she said, still not looking at her partner. After a moment on staring by Callen, Sam walked in. He looked at Callen, who was looking at Deeks, who was looking at Kensi, who was still looking at her computer.

"Deeks," he said warningly.

"What? Why do you guys always blame me when she's upset?" He asked defensively.

"Because you're the one who usually causes it," Callen said.

"What is this, gang up on Deeks Day?" Deeks said annoyed. Eric and Nell whistled at the same time to let them know they have a case.

"Well, it is true, Mr. Deeks, you and Ms. Blye often argue, but right now, that isn't as important as a dead marine, now is it?" Hetty said as she snuck up on the quarreling group.

"Right, come on guys," Sam said, looking at his team mates. When they were on their way upstairs, Deeks squirmed past Callen and next to Kensi.

"Kens, I'm sorry, it just slipped out," he said. She looked at him with daggers in her eyes. She kept moving forward, bumping into him as she did. When they got into the Ops Center, a picture of a body, half burned, was on the big screen.

"This is Petty Officer, Paul Matthew Steffens, 41, or what's left of him. He was walking up to his car when a bomb went off in the car next to him," Eric started and pointed to Nell to finish.

"The car belonged to Sara Jean Steffens, 38, the Petty Officer's wife. She is a gym owner of..." Nell said and Eric clicked the mouse and a picture of the gym came up.

"...Red Dragon Karate and Kickboxing Fitness. It's one of the smallest but toughest gyms in the city. Sam, I think this is one for you," Eric said as he and Nell exchanged a satisfied look. Sam, with his Navy S.E.A.L. background, looked smug.

"Actually, there is a couples counseling program for 2 this afternoon. I think this would be a great experience for Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks to work out their... disagreements," Hetty said. Everyone in the room looked at either Kensi or Deeks. Deeks was looking at Kensi, but Kensi only looked at Hetty in irritation.

"Okay, anyway, they have three kids: eldest son, Paul Matthew Jr, goes by Matt, he's 14. Their daughter, Mariah Jeanette, 9, and younger son, Shawn Martin, goes my Smarty, 7," Nell listed, showing a picture of the family.

"Huh, Martin, nice name," Deeks said quietly. Sam smirked and Callen rolled his eyes.

"There are traces of drugs in his system but there's no record of use," Eric said, pulling up his health records. They showed other records and the camera footage from their security system, which the LAPD had acquired from the family.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, you two question Steffens' colleagues, Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks, your counseling course will begin at 2:00 and it ends at 3:00. After that, you will question Mrs. Steffens and the children," Hetty ordered and she waited for Deeks and/or Kensi to complain.

"Um, okay, just one thing," Deeks said to her.

"And that is?"

"So, are we undercover or do we say we're cops right away," he asked in all seriousness.

"Hmm, well, you do whatever you like Mr. Deeks," she said and she left the Ops Center. Deeks turned to look at Kensi and she wasn't there. He figured she went out the back way and he found her on the stairs.

"Kensi, what do you want to do, undercover or cops?" He asked her. She looked at him and he saw that he had really hurt her.

"Oh come on, you're Kensi 'Wonder Woman' Blye. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Besides, I thought you didn't like me," he said as he sat down next to her.

"It's just that, I really did have a really crappy date last night and your comment didn't make me feel any better," she said. She looked sad, but not enough to cry.

"Well, then I'll let you choose what we do," he said as he nudged her. She smiled, slightly, slightly, but she still smiled.

"I say we go undercover cover," she said.

"Okay, married, engaged, or dating?" He asked. She thought about it.

"Well, dating wouldn't make sense, we could just break up and not feel guilty about it or hurt many people. Engaged or married... hmm, flip a coin?" she suggested. Deeks pulled out a quarter.

"Heads: marries, tails: engaged," he declared. He flicked it up in the air and it landed on the ground. Deeks smirked at Kensi and she rolled her eyes.

**How did I do? Please review and give me advice to make it more NCIS: LA-ish. My favorite people are Deeks & Kensi, obviously,  
>I'm sorry it's kind of short but I wanted to ask you some things first:<strong>

**#1. What cover do you want them to have: married or engaged?  
>#2. Do you want me to have a lot of CallenSam partnership or more Densi relationship or partnership?  
>#3. I probably need a better name for this story so any ideas?<strong>

**Please review!**

**4/24/11**

**p.s. If you like the Gallagher Girl Series, I have four stories (one in progress) if you want to R&R please do. Thanks!****  
><strong>


	2. It Happens

**Genre:** Crime-Drama-Friendship-Hurt/Comfort -Suspense-possible Romance... maybe

**Rating:** T for slight language and awesome ass kicking :D

**Language:** English

**Main Characters:** Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks

**Minor Characters:** Hetty Lang/Eric Beal/Nell Jones/G. Callen/Sam Hanna

**Status:** In Progress

**Post-Plan B, Pre-Imposters**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS: LA (If I did, I would have a flashback of Deeks' and/or Kensi's life already aired)

**Average Day Chapter 2: ****It Happens**

Hetty gave them their official identities: Mr. Allen Steve Luis, (Deeks) 35, works at a surf shop, married to Mrs. Danielle Roselyn Luis, (Kensi) 35, a manager for Sunnyside Housing. Hetty used her connections to have Kensi's fake employee profile put into the system and Deeks asked to use his buddy's surf shack as his cover's work. She dressed Deeks with swimming trunks, flip-flops, sunglasses and a random tee-shirt she had lying around. Kensi was wearing dress pants and a nice shirt and blazer.

"Now, I read on their website that they provide the work-out clothes for you. Now, you two are arguing mostly about the other's job, but I know how... creative you two can be, so I'll leave the details up to you," Hetty said.

"I do like your choice of being undercover. By the demonstration between the two of you this morning, I see you two need some serious help, and you might alarm her by flashing your badges. Also, you will be able to see Mrs. Steffens in her typical environment so you can watch her closely. Good choice," she said. The two agents nodded. She smiled and gave them the last detail of their cover: Wedding rings.

As they pulled up to the gym, Deeks and Kensi confirmed their cover.

"We've been married for six years, I take life seriously when you go with the flow, hence the surf shop. I want a lot of kids, you want only one, preferably a boy," Kensi said to her partner and he nodded with a smirk. She knew that particular smirk, since he has many.

"So, are we at each other's throat the entire time or are we in looove?" He asked, dragging out the last word. She resisted the urge to slap him or punch him in the shoulder.

"We love each other, but when we differ on something, we explode. Good?" she asked.

"Good, let's go," he said and they got out of the car. Deeks opened her door for her and they walked into the gym, holding hands. Sara greeted them at the sign-in desk.

"Hi, I'm Allen Luis and this is my wife, Danielle," Deeks said. They shook hands. "We would like to sign up for the couples program," he said as he smiled at Kensi. Sara looked at them questionable.

"You two don't look like you're having troubles," she said. Kensi looked at Deeks and he knew that he needed to prove that they needed to be there.

"That's what I keep telling her! She's always saying we need to work out our problems but I don't think we have any," Deeks said, letting go of Kensi's hand. Kensi looked at him like any annoyed wife would.

"Well, excuse me for trying to make this marriage work," she replied then she started to walk out of the gym.

"Rosy! Come back here! You wanted to do this, so we are," Deeks called to her, using the first part of her (fake) middle name. Kensi was pretending to cry at this point and Deeks ran over to her and put his arms around her. "Rosy, please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry," he said. But little did Kensi know, Deeks really hates it when Kensi cries.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... I really want us to work. I mean, think of all the people we would hurt if we got divorced," she said looking up at him. One more thing about being a cop undercover: Improvising can make or break the entire situation.

"Please don't say divorce, that'll never happen to us, okay?" He said convincingly. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you," she said. "Love you too," he replied. They turned and walked back to Sara, who was watching the whole time.

"Well, I like you two already," Sara said. "Just pick up a duffel bag from your size slot and your changing room is number 13," she directed them towards the bags and the changing rooms.

"Thank you," Kensi said and they, still holding hands, got their duffels and walked to room 13. They were surprised by the inside of the room: One bench, a shower, a sink, and a wooden chair.

"Dibs on that corner," Deeks whispered in her ear, which made her jump a bit. He walked to the far right corner. He had his back turned to her as he lifted up his shirt.

"Um, okay, no peaking," Kensi said and she started changing in the opposite corner on the left. Kensi took out the clothes in the bag: a black sports bra and matching shorts. She hesitated at first, but stripped and put on the 'clothes.' She also put on the earwig Eric gave them. He said he would turn them on at 2:00, when the class started.

"Ready yet?" Deeks said. She nodded, but realized that he couldn't see her, she answered,

"Yup," and she and Deeks turned around. Deeks was wearing black and blue shorts, just black and blue shorts, no shirt. Kensi had to saw she was surprised, impressed, and a little scared when she saw Deeks' chest and stomach. His six pack stomach and his bulky arms didn't help the fact either. She didn't even want to start thinking about how his bullet scars turned her on a bit.

Deeks was equally surprised at Kensi. Her chest and flat stomach were nothing unusual to him, and seeing her half-naked wasn't either, but seeing her nervous, now that was odd. They just stood there, checking each other out, for at least five minutes. Then Sara knocked on the door.

"Hey, we're starting in a few minutes. You guys should come out here and stretch," she called through the door, breaking them out of their trance.

"We'll be right out," Deeks called, not taking his eyes off of Kensi. "Well, Mrs. Luis, let's go," he said to Kensi and he put his arm around his partners waist. They walked to the gym and saw all the other couples. Most were your average fighting couple, but there were two people who stuck out.

Deeks turned to Kensi and told her, "Check out the couple by the desk. The guy keeps looking at you." She twisted her waist and arms to stretch and try to see who Deeks was talking about. She got a really good look at the guy at the desk. He was checking her out, unknowingly making Deeks jealous.

"I think I actually recognize the guy," she said as she and Deeks sat down and started stretching. "Eric, do a search on Carlos Floras, I think he's at the gym," she said into her earwig.

"Searching now," he replied. Sara walked in front of the class and took a long look at them.

"Everyone, sit in a circle," she said, no nervousness or fright in her voice. They did as they were told and sat down around her. "We'll start off our first class by introducing ourselves. I'll start, then I'll point to whoever will start in the circle. Only one of you has to answer, by the way. I'm Sara Steffens, I'm 38 years old, and I've been married to my husband Paul for 16 years. I've worked at this gym for over twenty. And I have three children," she said and she pointed to the guy from the desk.

"I'm Sam Jones, I have one boy, I've been to my wife Debbi for two years, and I've worked for Pacific Medical for 8 years," he said, looking at the blonde girl at his right. "And Debbi's worked at Pacific Med. for 3 years." Then it went down the line, most of the women talked instead of their husbands, fiancés, or boyfriends. Then, it was their turn so Kensi nudged Deeks, telling him to speak.

"I'm Allen Luis, no kids, and I've been married to my wife, Danielle for six years," he said with a bored expression. "I work at Brett's Surf and Turf Surf Shop by the ocean and Danielle works at Sunnyside Housing," he added after another obvious nudge by his "wife." When the last couple finished up, things got interesting.

"Now, we start," she said as she gave each couple a set of boxing gloves and directed them to the punching bags. "One person will hold the bag while the other punches it," she instructed. Most of the people didn't know what to do, so Sara added, "Think of something that your partner does or says that really pisses you off. Take out all your anger on the bag, while talking it out with your partner." It was quiet until Deeks decided to get the ball rolling.

"Why do you always criticize my job?" He yelled. "I'm so sick and tired of you telling me, 'get a real job, take life seriously, spend more time with me,'" he said in a whining Kensi voice. Kensi was at the bag, so she started hitting it. The other couples peeled their eyes from the two agents and started fighting themselves.

"I can't believe you don't even try to take life seriously! What happens when we get a kid? You won't be able to support us with that excuse for a job," she provoked. Now it was Deeks turn to punch. This fight went on for minutes, the two making up random things to fight about, their "future kids" was a big one. Then they decided to "work out their problems." After about 45 minutes, Kensi was in tears crying on Deeks' chest. Sara came over and gave her some tissues and said that they could go if they wanted to.

"It's up to you, Rosy, stay or go," Deeks said like the good husband he was pretending to be. Kensi wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"Well, we paid for the hour, and there's only like, what, 10 minutes left? Let's just stay," she said.

"Okay, whatever you want, dear," he smiled and they hugged tighter. Getting caught up in the moment, Kensi kissed him. Nothing too heated, just a married person kiss, short and sweet. Deeks wasn't able to really react, and he never got a chance to really process it before it happened.

**(I was going to end here, but the chapter seemed too short to me)**

Screams came from the lobby area, making Kensi hold onto Deeks tighter. About eight or nine figures, covered head-to-toe in black. All of them had ski masks on and were standing outside with military guns. They were very organized, Kensi could tell.

"Everybody, on the ground against the wall!" one man, how was caring the biggest gun, yelled. He was obviously their leader. They did as they were told. "Now, this in a condolence trip, Sara here just lost her husband. We have some information here, that two of you are cops. We don't want any trouble, so we will just question all of you until we find the cops, okay?" He said oddly polite. We nodded and he smiled. "Good, first off, the rules," he said and his goons closed the blinds and locked the windows and doors.

"Rule number one: Don't even try to leave, because shoot you. Number two: Don't disagree with us, because we will shoot you. Number three: If you ever think of trying to fight back, we will shoot you. Number four: if I, or one of my associates, see a cop, we will shoot three of you... per cop. Do you understand?" He asked, still smiling. Deeks watched his partner gulp and nod her head. Then he heard a gun fire. Deeks looked up and saw the gun pointed a little to his right. He looked behind him and saw a small hole in the wall. "I expect a response every time I ask a question, or else I won't miss," he said.

After a moment of frisking by some of his men, the guy talked again.

"Now that we're all comfortable, I would like to bring in some more guests," he said as he motioned to his goons. One of them left and a minute later he came back followed by three children, who were forced into the building by three new goons. Deeks and Kensi remembered them from their briefing: Matt, Mariah, and Smarty. Sara let out a cry and ran towards her kids.

"Why did you bring them into this? They didn't do anything wrong, none of us did! Why are you here anyway?" she asked, crying. The leader nodded his head to his goons and they all took off their masks. An assortment of races and tattoos were shown to us. Sara looked even more scared. Deeks counted four African Americans, three Hispanics, and five Caucasians, all male. The leader (who was white with short blonde hair and had a gang type tattoo on his neck) walked over to her casually and slapped her. The kids, who obviously didn't know what the heel was going on, were shocked; Mariah even started crying.

"I will spare a few of you once, but that's it, understood?" He asked. Everyone nodded and he smiled wickedly. "Wonderful, now my associates will lead you to you dressing rooms and since you volunteered earlier," he said looking directly at Deeks, "you will get the pleasure of having these traumatized children in your room with you." The kids looked at Deeks and led them all to his and Kensi's room. "I trust you will all behave and follow the rules so you will not be accompanied by one of my comrades inside the rooms, but there will be a guard at the end of the hall way, for you safety of course," he said. Everyone nodded and proceeded into their individual rooms.

"Sara, it's going to be okay," Kensi said as she put her arm around her.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Mariah asked. Sara, who was rubbing her throbbing cheek, shook her head.

"There are bad guys outside and if we don't cooperate, we could get hurt. So do whatever they say, okay?" she asked all her kids. They nodded. Deeks, who was sitting next to Smarty, got up and went over to their bags. He tried to discreetly move their weapons to under his folded up coat, but Sara saw it.

"Oh my God! What are you doing with those!" She whispered angrily. Deeks shoved the guns back into his bag.

"Shh!" Deeks and Kensi said. Kensi tiptoed to the door and when she didn't hear footsteps, she nodded to Deeks, who took the guns out again. He also flashed Sara their badges.

"We're with NCIS, I'm Agent Kensi Blye and this is Detective Marty Deeks, he's with the LAPD," she said. Deeks glared at her, his eyes reading that she shouldn't have told them the information.

"You can't tell anyone, or we will all be killed, got it?" Deeks said forcefully. She nodded and the kids looked slightly frightened, except Smarty.

"Your name's Marty too?" he asked. Deeks, a sucker for little kids, smiled at the boy.

"Yeah, but I go by Deeks, what do you go by?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Smarty!" he said excitedly. The adults laughed and there was a high-pitched ringing in Kensi and Deeks' ears. They winced at the frequency.

"Hey guys, I lost you for a moment," Eric said in their heads.

"Oh my God," Kensi muttered. "Please don't send the police," she said seriously.

"Why, what happened? We got disconnected right after you two... you know," he said. They knew he was talking about the kiss. That means that at least two people know about it.

"So you have no idea what's going on?" Kensi said.

"No... why, what's wrong?" Nell asked, now connected to their conversation.

"There are 12 guys that took the entire counseling group hostage at the gym. Don't call the police or people will be killed. We need to figure out a way to get out of here," Deeks informed the computer analysts.

"Okay, I'm pulling up the security cameras outside the gym," Nell said and after about 7 seconds, she groaned. "The cameras have been disconnected... I'm going to check the stoplights at the end on the street." There was an eight second break before Eric spoke.

"I got a visual on the street... There are two black moving vans, two guys per van. We're running the license plates through kaleidoscope now," he said. Kensi looked at Deeks and nodded towards the corner. They walked over and Kensi had the urge to hug him, but she resisted.

"Okay, we need a plan to get out of here," Kensi said, stating the obvious. Deeks nodded and there was a moment of silence before either of them spoke.

"I don't know, but I know what we need to do first," Deeks said and he looked at Sara. Their survival would depend on how much she told them and how much of it would be true.

**Hey sorry for the wait but I couldn't find a good way to write the ending and my computer was being dumb. If you have any ideas for the story please give them to me and, if I use it, I'll mention your name at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Thanks!  
>-Liz-Beth<strong>

**5/12/11**


	3. Secrets Uncovered

**Sorry for the wait, I just got out of school so now I will get more time to type. I'm probably going to make this a 4 chapter story so it won't be long before I'm done.**

**Here's the third chapter! (p.s. I changed some little things about the last chapter, more towards the end, so you might want to reread chapter two, sorry)**

**Genre:** Crime-Drama-Friendship-Hurt/Comfort -Suspense-possible Romance... maybe

**Rating:** T for slight language and awesome ass kicking :D

**Language:** English

**Main Characters:** Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks

**Minor Characters:** _Hetty Lang_/Eric Beal/_**Nell Jones**_/G. Callen/_Sam Hanna_

**Status:** In Progress

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS: LA

**Chapter 3: Secrets Uncovered**

"They will use whatever torture methods they can to get the information out of us," Deeks said to Kensi, verbatim to what Eric just told him. Sara was with the kids and Deeks and Kensi were still in the corner.

"Do you think they will try to torture Sara and the kids?" Kensi asked Eric.

"_Not sure... The guys we caught on camera have criminal records and are known to be in the gang, _I Fratelli Misti_, the mixed brothers. Adrian Rodriguez, one of the guys in the vans, single, no kids, was in jail four times. Two DWI's, one grand theft auto, both took place over a decade ago. The last was a fight about two weeks ago. The fight was about Rodriguez..." _Eric trailed off, followed by typing.

"_...trying to stop a guy who was beating on a woman, later revealed as his wife," _Nell said slightly surprised._ "The man The woman told the police that Rodriguez was just trying to help. The husband got out of jail a week ago."_ Deeks was getting mad and confused, but Kensi didn't know why.

"That's unusual, normally there's a longer sentence. Who was the woman?" Kensi asked. Deeks was thinking the same things, but he knew the sentence should have been longer.

"_Sara Jean Steffens," _Nell said after typing. Marty looked away from his partner. He didn't want her to somehow see the pain in his eyes from the memories of domestic during his childhood.

"Okay, we'll talk to her about it," Kensi said, not noticing Deeks. She knew that with a Marine background, they would let Paul off easy

"_Gotcha,"_ Nell replied. Kensi turned to talk to Deeks. She saw and examined her partner, who was looking off into space.

"Deeks," she said, waving her hand in front of his face. He shuddered out of his trance. "Deeks, you alright?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I was just... thinking about something. Are we going to talk to Sara now?" He asked. He was embarrassed about spacing out, but he couldn't help it, this case brought back too many memories.

"Okay, um, yeah let's go," she said slowly. They walked over to Sara and the kids.

"Sara, we need to ask you a few questions," Kensi said. Sara told her kids to stay put and followed them to the corner.

"We will do our best to protect you, but first you need to trust us, okay?" Kensi said. Sara nodded. "Good, now we're going to ask a few questions. Why does _I Fratelli Misti_ want anything to do with you?" Sara's face saddened.

"My husband was in the gang," she sighed. "After he came back from Iraq, he's been different. His best friend, Asher Pool, made him join the gang. Asher was the ass who hit me. When Paul joined, there were only five members. I don't know all their names though. There were two black, one Hispanic, whose name is, and Paul and Asher. They committed small crimes, like robbing gas stations, stuff like that. Then, it got bigger. Soon, over 20 men were in it and the crimes increased as well."

"Were you two married when he joined?" Kensi asked. She nodded.

"We got married two years before he was deployed. While he was away, I had Paul Jr. He came back five years later and we had Mariah. Then he was deployed again and I had Smarty. He joined the gang after he came back the first time," she said. Kensi nodded.

"Explain the crimes, how did they get worse?" Kensi asked.

"They started robbing houses, drive-by shootings, and they bombed a rival gang's hideout," she said sadly. Kensi nodded.

"Your husband dies when _your_ car exploded. Why would they want to hurt you?" Kensi asked.

"Because I was trying to convince him to leave the gang, but he didn't listen. They've threatened me before, Asher even threatened the kids." Sara was tearing up and Kensi had to resist the urge to comfort her.

"Sara, please don't cry. You need to be strong for the kids," Deeks said. That was the first thing he'd said to Sara. Kensi wondered what was going on with her partner, but she didn't think it was the right time to ask. Sara listened to him and didn't shed a tear.

"Why was Paul so important?" Kensi asked.

"He was the planner. He would tell them how to get in and out of the houses and stores, he'd give them whatever information they wanted," she said. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other and they knew they got the information they needed.

"Thank you, that should be enough for now," Kensi said. They started to walk over to the kids to question them next when Sara grabbed their arms.

"Wait, there's one more thing you should know," she said.

"What's that?" Deeks asked. Sara took a deep breath.

"Well, I doubt this will have anything to do with this, but Smarty, he isn't Paul's," she whispered. That was enough to raise their eyebrows. "Paul's friend, Adrian Rodriguez, is his dad.

"Did Paul know that?" Deeks asked. Sara nodded.

"He's known since he got back. He got... mad," she said and she lifted up her pink and purple tank top to reveal a massive bruise around her stomach. Deeks remembered seeing his own mother's bruises and felt dejected. He had tried long and hard to block those images, 22 years to be exact, but he knows he'll never forget them.

"Do the kids know?" He asked. She shook her head.

"They don't know anything about what he did to me, but they all know about Martin," she said.

"How long has he been abusing you?" Deeks asked, looking at her with sympathy.

"Seven years, at least once a week since Smarty was born," she said in fear. Deeks couldn't take it anymore, he hugged her. She cried into his bare chest and Kensi was stung with jealousy. She walked over to the kids, who were playing with Deeks' iPhone.

"Hey guys," she greeted them.

"Hi," Mariah and Smarty all replied, not looking away from the game. Matt, on the other hand, looked to be deep in thought.

"Hey Matt," she said as she sat by him. He shook his head and looked at her.

"Oh, hey," he replied.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing really, just how were going to get out of here I guess," he said. A short pause then he asked, "How do you know my name?" She smiled.

"You mom told me. So you're 14?" Kensi asked, knowing the answer. He nodded.

"Yeah, I turn 15 next month," he said. Kensi wondered if that was a humble brag and made a note to ask the guys later.

"I'd like to ask you some questions, if that's okay." He nodded.

"Sure," he said. He looked confused, angry, sad, and a little scared, which would explain the lack of words.

"How long have you known about Smarty's real dad?" He answered right away.

"Since he was born, Mom said he didn't want to lie to us," he said.

"When did you find out your dad was hitting your mom?" She asked, too bluntly for Matt's liking. His face got red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said and looked away.

"I think you do," she pressed.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" he said louder than Kensi would have liked. He stood up and stormed over to his brother and sister. Deeks walked over with a questionable look on his face.

"What was that about?" He asked. Kensi looked at Matt and back to Deeks.

"I asked him when he found out his dad was hitting his mom and he got mad," she admitted. Deeks shook his head.

"Kensi, you don't just ask a kid that. Sure he's 14 but he's still a kid. I think I'll talk to the kids for now, you can talk to Sara some more," he instructed slightly pissed. Kensi saw that, but didn't want to upset him more.

"Got it," she said quietly and walked over to Sara. Marty instantly felt guilty, but didn't want to waste any time. He walked over to the kids and sat down. The kids thought he wanted his phone back, so they handed it over. He shook his head and didn't take it.

"Here, I would like to talk to you guys. That okay?" He asked. Smarty nodded vigorously and Mariah said. "Okay." Matt was silent.

"Well, let's play a game," he said. Matt still said nothing. "It's a word game. I give you a name or an animal, and you say the first thing that pops in your mind to describe it, okay?" The younger two were excited, and Matt was getting interested. "Okay, to start it off... book," he said. Smarty was the first to speak.

"Pictures!" He said. Deeks smiled.

"Princesses," Mariah blushed. Matt took a little longer to answer.

"Escape," he said, almost a whispered. Marty looked at him.

"Why escape?" Deeks asked. Matt looked frightened.

"I read a series, called Escape," he lied. Deeks knew better than to prove him wrong on the spot, he wanted Matt to tell him.

"Oh, cool, what's it about?" He asked convincingly. Little did he know, Kensi was watching them the whole time, surprised yet intrigued by his method.

"Um, it's about a boy who's writing in a journal about his life," he said, subtly telling Marty about his own life.

"Interesting, what's the conflict?" Matt looked nervous.

"Well, his dad hits his mom for something she did, and he also hits his kids, the oldest one is the one who's writing it," he said. Deeks smiled at him.

"What's the author's name?" He asked. Matt looked at him in defeat, knowing that he's finished. "Hey guys. Can you give Matt and I a minute?" He asked the two. They nodded and took the iPhone over to their mom. Kensi was amazed at how Deeks handled that. She envied him for getting through to Matt, but she was wondering how he did it.

"How'd you know?" Matt asked. Deeks smirked.

"Because I wrote a journal like that when I was younger," he admitted. Kensi was confused, '_Is he lying or is he telling the truth?_' She thought.

"Really?" Matt asked. Deeks nodded. "You're lying," Matt accused.

"If I were, how would I know that you dad's sentence should have been way longer?" He challenged.

"Because you're a cop," Matt answered.

"Fair enough, but I am telling the truth. My dad, he had some issues. He drank too much, which made his anger flare, which made it unsafe for my mom, my sister, and myself. When I was eleven, he came home, drunk and he was going to kill my mom. So I... I did something about it. I shot him," he said. Kensi's eyes went wide, her eyebrows, raised, she was just shocked. She didn't think Deeks had the heart to kill his own father, she also didn't know he had a sister.

"You killed your own dad?" Matt asked, slightly disgusted.

"No, of course not. My dad was a jackass, pardon my language, but I could never kill him. I wounded him, saving my mom and sister. He died a few years later in a car accident. I know what you're going through, kid, and I can help. You just need to help us first. Okay?" Deeks said, sternly yet gently. Matt nodded.

"Sure, whatever you need to know I'll tell you," he said. Deeks smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Deeks said. "How much do you like Adrian Rodriguez?" Matt actually smiled.

"He's awesome. He loves us more than Dad did," he said, half happy half sad.

"Now, how long has your dad been hitting you?" He asked, much more gently than Kensi. Matt thought for a moment.

"He started once Mom told him the truth about Smarty's dad," he said, "and every week since." Deeks nodded. "How about you? Why did your dad hit you?" Deeks wasn't expecting this at all, but it was only fair to answer.

"My mom had a lot of guy friends, which made my dad jealous. One night, my parents were at a party, so I was left home with my little sister and our babysitter. I was about six at the time. Apparently, my mom's best friend, Brian, got drunk and started touching my mom. Mom was trying to stop him, but Dad thought she was cheating on him with Brian and he got mad. He started hitting my mom that night. Then he got laid off and he started drinking even more. I tried to stop him from beating her, so he beat me instead. Then my sister got old enough to know what was going on, so he hit her to make sure she wouldn't tell. I asked him to stop so he hit me instead of her and my mom," Marty let out a deep sigh and held back tears from the memories.

"Man, you had it worse than me," Matt said. Deeks nodded.

"Well he dies a few years ago and my mom is doing fine so it's all good," Deeks said.

"What about your sister?" Matt asked. Deeks was about to answer the question when Asher opened the door.

"Okay, I'd like to talk to Sara now," he said with a disgusting grin. Kensi nodded at her and Sara left. Then Kensi walked over to Deeks with too many questions to ask.

"Kensi, I have a plan. From what I learned from Matt and Sara, Paul was abusive, and Adrian was more of a dad than Paul. We should convince Adrian to let everyone go," he suggested. Kensi nodded.

"But how do we get their attention?" She asked. Deeks thought for a moment and looked over at the kids.

"We could use the kids somehow," he thought out loud. "Eric, any ideas?" He asked the Tech.

"_Hmm, this is a long shot, but it might work,"_ he said hesitantly.

"Anything," Kensi said.

***Time Skip [About 20 minutes later]***

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh!" Mariah screamed.

"Shut up!" Matt yelled. Then Smarty started crying. When Asher and a few of his goons came into the room, they knew the plan was working perfectly.

"What the hell is going on?" Asher asked the kids.

"He keeps touching me!" Mariah whined.

"Am not!" Matt objected.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Shut up!" Asher said. When the kids didn't listen, he shoved them to the ground. "Sit down and shut up!" He ordered. Then he looked at the undercover agents. "Why didn't you do anything to stop this?" He asked.

"We tried, but they wouldn't stop," Kensi said, acting exhausted. Deeks nodded behind her.

"Well you should have tried harder!" Asher yelled directly at Kensi. She cowered behind Deeks and, with his gun behind his back, Marty stepped up to him.

"Matt, behave," he said. That was the keyword. Matt shut and locked the door. Then Deeks pulled the gun out and pressed it against Asher's chest. The three goons that came in with him responded by pulling their guns out. Kensi pulled hers out too. Then Matt, who was excited and scared at the same time, pulled out Kensi's spare gun. Mariah and Smarty ran into the shower and closed their eyes, waiting for their safe word.

"We're not afraid to kill all of you!" Asher yelled.

"Try me!" Deeks yelled. That was Eric's keyword. He set every alarm off in the building.

"What the..." Goon #1 said. The other two goons walked over to Asher and asked what was going on.

"I don't know! You two, who are you?" He asked, obviously scared. Deeks and Kensi smirked at each other.

"We're your worst nightmare," they said. That was Sam and Callen's key phrase. They cut the lights from the back, which the gang stupidly didn't guard. They took the time to hit Asher and two of his goons with the butt of their guns. The last one punched by Kensi.

"Okay, we're good," Deeks said and the lights turned on. Kensi and Deeks zip tied the four gang members' hands and they took the kids out of the room. Deeks went first to make sure Sam and Callen did their job, which was to flash gas the main room where the other members were. They were supposed to shoot the tires of the getaway vans and make sure all the gangsters were accounted for. Only one was missing: Adrian Rodriguez.

Deeks stayed with the kids while Sam and Callen went to get Sara. Kensi was going to try to find Adrian. She asked Eric to check the security tapes and he sent the footage to her phone. She fast forwarded it and watched Adrian fight with the driver of the van he was in. Adrian was beaten and thrown in the back of the van. Kensi ran out and found him, conscience but was badly hurt.

"Eric, send an ambulance, I found Rodriguez," she said and she took the earwig out of her ear. She waited for the ambulance and gave them the information they needed. Then Callen came out with Sara, whose lip was bleeding slightly and she rode with the.

"Kensi!" Deeks yelled from the building. She ran quickly back into the gym to find the three kids on top of him. Mariah on his shoulders, Matt grabbing his feet, and Smarty on his butt. "Why don't you guys tackle Kensi?" He suggested. They looked at each other but they didn't move. After a few more minutes of laughter, and all the hostages were taken care of, Kensi and Deeks got the call to bring the kids to the boat house.

They walked out of there, Kensi giving Mariah a piggyback ride, Smart on Deeks' shoulders, and Matt walked in between them. They would have made a cute family, if the circumstances were different. Kensi looked at her partner, the man whose past was very complex and unfamiliar to her, but she loves him anyway. Marty looked at her and they shared a smile. He wanted to tell her all about himself, but he didn't know how. They put the kids in the backseat and Deeks drove them to the boat house.

**Sorry for the wait once again! One chapter left and I've already started :)**

**Please review!  
>-Liz-Beth<strong>


	4. An Average Day

**Only one review? I thought I should have gotten at least 3 or 4.**

**The last chapter is here! I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this, more info at the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Genre:** Crime-Drama-Friendship-Hurt/Comfort -Suspense-possible Romance... maybe

**Rating:** T for slight language and awesome ass kicking :D

**Language:** English

**Main Characters:** Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks/ Nell Jones/Eric Beal

**Minor Characters:** _Hetty Lang_/G. Callen/_Sam Hanna_

**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS: LA

**Chapter 4: An Average Day**

"Are we there yet?" Mariah asked... again. Deeks smiled at Kensi as she rolled her eyes.

"One more block," he said. When they got there, Sam and Callen were there with Sara and Adrian.

"Mommy!" Mariah and Smarty said and they ran into their mom's arms and Matt walked over to them. Kensi and Deeks felt a little uncomfortable watching them, because of how attached they got to the kids, but they knew to let them have their moment. And when that moment turned into about 10, filled with tears, stories, and laughter, the four agents sat on the couch while the family, and Adrian, sat at the table a few yards away.

"I'm happy for them," Kensi said. The guys agreed.

"Yeah, and they won't even have to pay for the damage done to the gym," Callen said. After the family was finished, Sam assured them that they will be safe then he and Callen drove them to Ops to give them their new lives.

"Good job today, partner," Deeks said after an awkward silence. They were sitting facing each other and Deeks knew she wanted to talk to him, so he got up. He wanted to avoid it as much as possible. He was walking towards the door at a mild yet hurried speed.

"Deeks wait," Kensi said to her retreating partner. He, reluctantly, turned around and walked back. "You told Matt some ever important things about your life. How much of it was true? And if none of it was true, why would you lie about something like that? I understand why you would, but I think that's a little wrong, don't you?" She ranted. She kept babbling until Deeks grabbed her head and kissed her. She instantly stopped and kissed him back, surprised as she was. He pulled away, too soon for either of their liking.

"Kensi, shut up," he said with a cute/goofy smile. She couldn't help but smile back. They sat on the couch, still holding one another.

"So what about what you told Matt, about your dad?" she asked. He nodded and let go.

"You heard all that, huh," he concluded. She nodded. "Well, it's all true. Remember the guy I shot when I was 11?" She simply nodded again. "That was my dad. Gordon Brandel." **(if it's spelt wrong, I'm sorry) **Kensi was shocked when she heard it the first time, but hearing it spoken directly to her was different, she felt closer to him in a way.

"So, you have a sister too?" She asked. He sighed.

"That was a lie, but one of my best friends was a girl, and she was over a lot. She was the girl Ray was talking about, the one who you look like," he said, smiling at the memories, but it was followed by a frown. "I haven't seen Amanda for years. She was the first one I told about my dad, Ray was the second. After they took my dad away, she didn't talk to me much. She moved after freshman year," he said. She could see he missed her.

"You liked her," she said. He nodded.

"But I got over her in time. Then I went to college and became a SPBD detective and then I met you and came here," he said with a smile, which she matched. "And I wouldn't have changed a thing," he added. They looked at each other and knew what was coming. They leaned in and kissed, not too slow and not too fast, it was perfect. They stared at each other for another minute, saying nothing.

"We better go back," Deeks said. She nodded and they left for OSP. They made it back just in time to say goodbye to Sara and the family. Smarty didn't want to part with Deeks, but he eventually let go of his leg. They left for the airport to start their new lives in Michigan. Deeks and Kensi were told to go into Hetty's office to return the clothes.

"Hey Hetty," Dees greeted her.

"Hello, Mr. Deeks," she replied. "Ms. Blye, thank you for not damaging your ensemble this time," Hetty said to Kensi, who has had a past of ruining her outfits undercover.

"No problem Hetty," she said. They got changed behind the flats and put their old clothes on. "Do you think she knows about us?" Kensi asked her partner quietly. Deeks shrugged.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did," he said. When they put their own clothes back on, they walked into the bullpen. Sam and Callen were doing paperwork at their desks.

"Good job today guys," Sam complimented.

"Thanks," Deeks and Kensi said together. They looked at each other and looked away quickly. Sam noticed something between them but said nothing. Callen, being the non-romantic man he grew to be, thought nothing of it. They all were doing paperwork when Hetty walked over.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, it seems that you two have forgotten to return all the accessories of your attire," the small woman said to the agents. They exchanged a confused look and then looked at Hetty.

"What?" Kensi asked. Hetty pointed to Kensi's left hand. The wedding ring was still on her finger, as was Marty's.

"Oh," Deeks said and he took off his ring.

"Mr. Deeks, kindly take Ms. Blye's ring for her and follow me please," she instructed and he did as he was told. He sat in the chair across from Hetty. He held out the rings toward her, expecting her to take them. She smiled at him and gave him two ring boxes.

"Keep them. I see a bright future for the two of you," she said. Deeks raised his eyebrows. He was going to object, but Hetty was quicker. "Just take them, Mr. Deeks," she said and he nodded. "And, if you act right now, I will give you the matching engagement ring, free of charge," she offered. "But there's one catch: You have to propose to Kensi," she said, using Kensi's first name for a change. Deeks hesitated at first, but he agreed. He was about to leave, but in mid-turn, he stopped. He looked at Hetty with a questionable expression.

"How did you find out?" He asked. She smiled again.

"You know, when you decide to have a heart-to-heart, remember where the cameras are," she suggested in a low voice. She anticipated his next question as well, "Only Nell, Eric, and I know, don't worry." He smiled, slightly confused, and left, the ring boxes in his pocket. "Good luck," she said to herself. Marty walked back to his desk like nothing happened.

"What was that about?" Kensi asked, trying to not look that interested.

"Oh, nothing, she just wanted to talk about the case a bit," he said in the same manner as his partner. They were really good actors thus Sam and Callen believed them. Deeks discreetly put the ring boxes in his desk and filled out the rest of his paper work.

"Well, I'm going to go home," Sam said after almost half an hour.

"Can you give me a ride?" Callen asked. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. They grabbed their gear and left. By his watch, Deeks saw it was almost 10 o'clock.

"Ready to turn in, Fern?" He asked his partner. She looked up at him. He saw that she was already getting stressed out by their situation. "Do you wanna get a drink?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Defiantly," she said and they left. Deeks caught a glance at Hetty as they walked out. She smiled and walked up to Ops where she would brief Nell and Eric on her new special task.

Deeks drove Kensi home after they had a few drinks and they held hands in the car. Deeks walked up to Kensi's door and she was tempted to let him in, but she didn't.

"Goodnight, Deeks," she said.

"Goodnight Kensi," he said. Then it felt like gravity was pulling them together. They kissed longer and sweeter than before. Kensi didn't think of Jack, her job, or her anything else, she was only thinking of Marty Deeks. Deeks wasn't thinking of Amanda, his dad, or anything besides Kensi. Thoughts, both pure and polluted, ran through their heads. They looked at each other as they pulled away. They smiled at each other and they knew it was time to part for the night.

"Goodnight, Deeks," she said again and she opened the door to her house and entered.

"Night," he said to the door. He drove back to his house and thought about the day the whole way. He thought about it as he drank a beer before he fell asleep, and he thought about it as he fell asleep. He knew that he would propose to her, but not as soon as Hetty would like, but Marty needed to make known for himself how strong their love and trust is.

He couldn't sleep, so he thought about how he'll going to ask her. '_Over dinner wouldn't be special enough. At work wouldn't because she wouldn't like how public it would be. The "go to the special places to us" would be too cliché. This would have to be special, I mean, she's Kensi for Christ's sake,' _he thought. He fell asleep in a frazzled but happy state.

All Kensi could think about was his beautiful blue eyes. She remembers Jacks coffee brown eyes, but Deeks' had no comparison_. 'Deeks is annoying most—all—of the time, but he keeps me on my toes. He cares for me enough to kiss me like that, right?' _Worried thoughts filled her mind, but she soon drifted off to sleep.

_*Meanwhile, at Ops*_

"Eric, this will take at least another two hours, do you think I could take a nap downstairs until its ready?" Nell asked her partner. He nodded.

"I think I'll take one too. I'll put a notice on my phone to tell me when its ready," he said looking between his phone and one of the many computers in front of him. They turned off the lights and walked down the stairs to the couches. Nell fell asleep almost instantly and when Eric came back from the bathrooms, she looked so peaceful, he couldn't resist kissing her forehead.

He soon fell asleep on the opposite couch and slept until his phone vibrated to let them know the computer found Hetty's missing person. He didn't want to wake Nell up, and he had a feeling that if he tried, she wouldn't budge. He went up to Ops and finished the necessary work. He grabbed his coat and went back to Nell. He covered her with his blanket and fell back asleep. Hetty watched all of this and smiled at herself as she walked out of the building.

Hurt feelings, dumb jokes, lies, partnership, kisses, trust, confusion, and Hetty's mischievousness: Just your average day as NCIS OSP.

**Thanks for reading, the few who did.**

**I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this involving Deeks' former crush, Amanda. She will either (1) be Kensi's new friend, or (2) be in the middle of the teams newest case. Deeks will eventually have to choose between the two of them. Please review to which plot I should use.**

**-Liz-Beth**


End file.
